Many electrical components must be interconnected by shielded cables of insulated conductors equipped with separable connectors. Typically, such connectors are of larger cross section than that the cables and are without shielding with the result that the circuitry served by the cabling is exposed to extraneous electrical fields, static, etc. Neither is there satisfactory provision in the prior art for electrically interconnecting the shielding of cables to either side of the separable cable connector.